duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Fangs of Dusk
This is a combination of canon and Golden Rule/setting created by Damiana. The Silver Fang rev Tribebook is still an excellent sourcebook, but this expands upon information found there and bumps certain events forward since the 7-8 years from when it was published. If details are in conflict, rely upon the wiki. I don't want to belong to one of the Houses Take Pure Breed 3 and base your family's house of origin on the details below. In your character history, detail what happened to cause your character and/or character's family to become "lost" to that House. Then just play your character accordingly. Without a House, your character does not have a Lodge without a really good explanation. Crescent Moon A Silver Fang of Crescent Moon is the prototype "Dawn Age Garou." The Crescent Moon bloodline is more physically impressive and feral. The House of Romanov were among their kinfolk. They are the oldest and most prominant House. During the 1990s, they were temporarily overshadowed by House Wyrmfoe but the successful victory over the forces of Baba Yaga and their new solidarity with the Shadow Lords of Eastern European has restored them their renown since then. By 2010, almost all Garou outside of North America view Queen Tamara Tvarivich and the Shadow Lord Margrave Yuri Komietzko as the co-leaders of the Garou Nation with Albrecht. Arkady Iceclaw died fighting the Wyrm in Russia/Eastern Europe; House Crescent Moon feels that he redeemed himself before his death. He was never forgiven by Albrecht. Mikol Norovsky is part of the line of succession. There are rumors that Arkady had a son who would also be in contention should anything happen to Queen Tamara and Mikol. Austere Howl A Silver Fang of Austere Howl traces its bloodline through Conquering Claw (The Silver Fangs of the Roman Empire), Winter Snow (King Aron Emberstone & Silver Crown), the last of the (mostly) non-tainted White Howler kinfolk and even to some degree the sidhe of Britain. Besides the Fianna, the Silver Fangs of Austere Howl heritage are the Garou most likely to have Faerie blood. Not all do. However, even before their semi-collapse in 1994-1996, the Austere Howl bloodline was called "feytouched" and viewed as more charismatic and deranged than other bloodlines by the Garou Nation as a whole. The House of Tudor were among their kinfolk. Since the early 1900s an unusual number of Austere Howl kinfolk grew up to become mages or sorcerers. A wyrm cult called The Red Circle successfully corrupted one such mage, Viceroy Abbott. He corrupted other kinfolk in the House and together they completed a ritual that unleashed a monstrocity called Red Jack in 2000. By 2004, it killed the Austere Howl king and caused a schism that led to the death of two more. Young Queen Mary was forced to flee into the Umbra in early 2002. Its eight years later and she has never been seen again. Byron Constantine, her half-brother, has pledged to rstore Austere Howl to its former honor and glory. Currently, there is only one known sept of Austere Howl besides those in Denver. This is Wandering Moon in southwestern Wales where they have the Fianna Tuatha de Fionn and House Fiona as allies. Players who wish to play new Austere Howl cliaths or cubs (and only cliaths or cubs) need to come to Denver from there. Gleaming Eye A Silver Fang of Gleaming Eye traces its bloodline through the nobility of Western Europe, most notably that of Germany, France and Scandanavia. The German Nobility were among their kinfolk. Calvin de Provence rules Gleaming Eye in Belgium and is currently in his 70s. He became the king in the late 1990s after his older sister and her Crown pack were lost in the umbra while crossing a moonbridge to meet with King Jonathan Constantine in Cornwall. The loss of his sister under those suspicious circumstances made Calvin paranoid and bitter. The subsequent discovery of the Red Circle and the number of Austere Howl kinfolk involved and other circumstances transformed King Calvin and Gleaming Eye into ruthless zealots that scour for signs of taint within other Silver Fang houses and the other tribes, most especially the Shadow Lords, Glasswalkers and Bone Gnawers. Calvin's heir is not currently established in game nor are there any approved members of this House: players are welcome to create them. Unbreakable Hearth A Silver Fang of Unbreakable Hearth traces its bloodline through the Mayflower Puritan families and others who settled into colonial America and began to govern there. In the very early 1800s, Unbreakable Hearth moved their core protectorate from Kentucky to Illinois. Their kinfolk helped establish the city of Chicago and have always been politically active there and in neighboring states. Cyrus the Bald is going to die in January 2011 and the throne taken up by his heir Margaret Standing Stones. They have the lowest standard Pure Breed and most ethic diversity among the Silver Fangs, including the Solis family which traces its roots directly to Spain and has septs in Southwestern America. The Silver Fangs of Unbreakable Hearth have American names and surnames. They currently have a deep emnity for the Shadow Lords of Spider Lightning: see Silver Fang/Shadow Lord Metaplot. Unbreakable Hearth considers Colorado under its jurisdiction but have no control of any septs there. Its widely believed by local Garou that Unbreakable Hearth arranged for the Crescent Moon and & Austere Howl to move into the area in 2009-2010 in order to take over the protectorate, even making a deal with the now dead Joseph Lightbringer to protect Austere Howl from Gleaming Eye if they could succeed in brokering an alliance with Crescent Moon and together take over rulership of the Colorado protectorates, starting with Mile High. There are currently a suspicious lack of actual Unbreakable Hearth members in Denver. Players should fix this. House Wyrmfoe King Jonas Albrect still rules House Wyrmfoe. He has never taken any official mate or acknowledged any children by any woman he's been with. There have always been speculative rumors why. The House is the youngest, springing forth in the 13th century in Spain, France, Holland and Britain from mixed Austere Howl, Unbreakable Hearth and Gleaming Eye heritage. Like Unbreakable Hearth, they and their kinfolk came to the New World with the earliest colonists. North Country Protectorate, Albrect's sept in New York is the oldest and most established of their septs. They have some others along the East Coast and also along the West Coast in Northern California, Oregon, Washington and the Vancouver-Victoria area. In the days of Jacob Morningkill, they had a negative relationship with Unbreakable Hearth but Albrect and Cyrus-the-Bald were allies. Princess Margaret has spent a great deal of time in Albrect's court and there are rumors that she is looking for a political alliance of some kind via marriage to a Wyrmfoe kinfolk, possibly a member of the Huxley family or another of similar reputation. Can I play a Silver Fang of Notable Heritage like Albrect's bastard son or something? Currently, the "nobility" of Austere Howl, Crescent Moon and Wyrmfoe are pretty established in metaplot. There are still opportunities to play similar concepts for Unbroken Hearth & Gleaming Eye. They would need to be well-developed with Damiana. Email detailed character concept to imc.dusk@gmail.com and if the concept just isn't something that fits with the established paradigm it will be turned down. Lodge of the Sun The Sun Lodge is devoted to physical needs of the Tribe and Garou nation. They specialize in tribal politics, kinfolk affairs, the protection of the veil, diplomacy, the martial and lore training of cubs and cliath, blood lineage, genealogy and the preservation of the Litanty. Lodge of the Moon The Moon Lodge is devoted to the spiritual ways of the Tribe and Nation. Their focus is on umbral matters, spirit networks, prophecy, rites and rituals, fetish-making, and issues of wellness and morale. When lupus were more common, the Moon Lodge was led by them. Now, the role has been slowly falling to the metis and some homid theurges Can I have gifts and/or rites belonging to a different House or Lodge than my own? Gifts? No. Rites? Yes but you have to learn them in-game from a character who knows them. They cannot be taken at creation. Silver Fang Factions *'Renewalists'- The followers of King Albrecht, the renewalists believe that the Tribe has entered a spiritual rebirth with the reclamation of the Silver Crown. They believe in unorthodox alliances (including with the Fae, the Fera, kinfolk Namers, the Hengeyokai) and changing the way the tribe governs in order to create a New Age that will give the Garou the strength and passion to overcome their enemies and mitigate the Apocalypse. Byron Constantine is the epitome of a Renewalist. *'Royalists'- The Silver Fang "Old Guard" of which King Cyrus the Bald was a member, these Garou believe that is never any reason to stray from tradition and doing so is what brought the tribe to crisis. They believe that the tribe and the Garou must step back from humanism and find inner collective purpose and to focus exclusively on the Umbrood pacts, strengthen those and to lead the Garou with zealous adherence to the Litany and the Spirit Ways. Byron Constantine's kinfolk wife Illyana Constantine is the epitome of a Royalist. *'Nihilists'- Touched by harrano, these Silver Fangs believe that the Apocalypse is at hand and the end of the tribe and the Nation is unavoidable. Cynical, bitter, they rarely involve themselves in matters outside of their families and packs. The Ivory Priesthood The Priesthood are a secretive and enigmatic camp of Silver Fangs that hold themselves apart from the Houses and do not publically espouse a faction or Lodge. They are known to investigate the ways of the Dark Umbra and will have an important place in the Dusk metaplot. go back to WtA Specific Rules Category:Werewolf Category:Creation